The Essence of Love
by Shadow Heartcraft
Summary: Okay okay.. This is my newest story of what is a Heero+Relena fan fiction. So! Its very short but none the less very good! Please! Read and RESPOND! That means please Review me! To make me continue this as well! lol thanks!


By: Shadow Heartcraft The Essence Of Love

A/N: This is of course another Gundam Wing fanfiction that I wrote. I really put a lot of thought and choice of words in this story. So I hope you all enjoy it, for I know I did making it. And please review me I would really appreciate that. Oh and Gundam Wing and all of its characters do not belong to me for they are soul property of there original creators. With that please enjoy this short story! Thanks!

Boom….Crackle… The only sounds fulfilling the cold night air. As the firecrackers went into that endless heaven of blue they would just break apart creating a beautiful image to the human eye. But everything had to gone to peace. Even the birds themselves once again chirped in their eternal song. The composure of the world now fallen back into what the true reality of what was honor and harmony. But this night, only it being 15 days ago that she last saw him. "Heero.." Those words whispered by those faded lips of the one and beautiful angel of peace herself Relena Peacecraft. She promised herself to not think of him for after all he was probably dead for all she knew. For that last time she had held him in her embrace it was time that she absolutely adored. His own figure being possessed, as it would seem by her tender hands. His own head perched upon her neck lovingly. That was almost all too much to bear for her thoughts. She missed him of course; she missed even how everytime they would meet up it would be because of the ironic time of events. For once what she wouldn't give to just meet up with him right now, in a time that was not in need to make them be together because of the actions taken by humanity but by the feelings towards one another. But that was mostly a dream. A dream told by fate and held in the hands of destiny. It seemed that however as much Relena wanted that to happen it would never come true. 

Then after a few more fireworks descending into that cold night and giving its show, Relena took her own jacket that was wrapped tightly around her figure to fight back the cold and gave a turn to walk away. She began to pace lightly letting time take its place and carry her as far as she could get before her well know brother would come and look for her at this place. She had also been here a lot; this was mostly where she would think about things in her life. Mostly think about Heero but really there was no use in it anymore she thought to herself. Why does she keep torturing herself this way? This just wasn't helping her at all now. She now not only still has the job to maintain that hard fought peace in order but to also listen to the pleas of recognition towards whatever a certain world or even space colony wanted. And now she was mostly topping it off by thinking of a young boy whom in the beginning threatened to shot her if she did not go away. But still, to her, I guess it was just human nature. The human nature as to take interest and the human nature as to take part of that of which is the essence of love. But was it love? Or just pure infatuation? She began to ponder more on the meaning of it as finally her paces came to a halt. There the sounds of the waves crashing upon each other where heard for certainly the dock and the fireworks gave a great beautiful scenery to comply to. But what wasn't seen was that a suspicious looking man with a trenchcoat wrapped all around him had taken part of that same dock walking almost silently towards Relena.

As soon as the creek of a foot on the old dock wooden floor was heard Relena's head shot up looking to what the cause was. But from there on in once her head was lifted a metal object that of which seemed a tube was felt at the back of her skull. Her heart practically came right to her throat as fear took over her mind. She stood still not wanting to show any huge movements for she knew her life was now on the line. The person who just had that pointed behind her was staying quiet for some strange reason. Relena just gulped a bit and finally spoke out, "Wha…What is it that you want?" The man behind her just pressed more of the gun to her head as he just spoke out with a very cold and a voice that seemed to much familiar to Relena. "Omae O Kuruso…" At those words everything that Relena for that moment was thinking shattered and tears couldn't help but fight there way to her eyes. Even thought there was no definite answer to what would happen if she turned around to see him once again, she just had to. So slowly she mustered up enough strength and slowly turned around as to not alert him. And she did, but what she saw now was just a man with a trembling arm and what seemed like eyes that hadn't had sleep for days. "Omae O Kuruso!" He now screamed letting that cold gunpoint press more into her flesh of her forehead now. Relena just made a look of sympathy as the once cold-hearted warrior of blood; her warrior of blood seemed to just be in a mental state of breaking down right then and there. Finally she spoke out to him with a voice of care and really just with a kind of want from him. "Heero… Oh god… Is that really you?" And instinctually one of her hands came up to caress his cheek softly and for the first time ever to a bit of shock Heero just closed his eyes on contact. A tear was shedded from his eyes and he just kissed her hand lovingly once.

All that Relena could do was just vask in the glow of what seemed a new kind of Heero. One that seemed to have changed into something she always dreamed of. But right now Relena hopped it wasn't a dream, for if it were she would never want to wake from it. That's when Heero slowly opened his eyes again and just spoke with that voice of his. "Im sorry Relena. Im so damn sorry." That's when the gun he was holding to her pulled away and without warning put it to his own heart and shot…

And so! That's it folks! LOL!!!!! I left you hanging so bad your all going to be hating me for a very long time.. LOL!!!! Oh well.. That's it for my story. Or.. At least at the MOMENT it is.. But! To make me at least write a sequel or even the outcome for the story you have to REVIEW me please!!!! Lol Thanks! And as for the other stories I have but still havent upgraded.. In like a year now.. o.o; Well.. Im still working on them.. Just be patient a tinsy winsy bit more! Thanks! See you around peeps! 

~Shadow Heartcraft


End file.
